


The Dead Shot

by BadriyahBlackfire



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Tron (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Past Child Abuse, Romantic Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadriyahBlackfire/pseuds/BadriyahBlackfire
Summary: "Much of what I see from my past is the violent mood swings of my mother. She was abusive. My father never let her touch us when he was around, but he had to hunt for us and gather what he could. She was ashamed of her children and being with my father. We grew up underground, away from the bustling streets of Oslo. My father is Sangheili. He has trained us in the ways of his people and has trained us in the human ways as well. We are dangerous, but we wish for peace. My name is Eira Manefjell, daughter of Xavu 'Nrarom and Lycoris Manefjell. I am an assassin employed by the Oslo Assassination Association, and I will hunt down my mother. I will make her pay for killing my son." Eira to Rtas 'Vadum
Relationships: Original Elite | Sangheili Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Rtas 'Vadum/Original Character(s), Thel 'Vadam | The Arbiter/Original Female Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Retribution Halo Story Series





	1. Prologue

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed. They were so strange yet so undeniably gorgeous. She had two pupils and two irises in each eye. Somehow it mesmerized him. Rtas's own green eyes watched her as she moved about on the sparing field. With each glimpse at her eyes he could see more color. Her left eye was dark blue faded to ice blue starting from the pupils. It was the same for her right eye except dark purple faded to lavender.

He was amazed by the liquid movements she created with each slash, never seeming to miss her mark on her invisible target. Finally she stopped after a period of time and locked eyes with him. He held his gaze steady with her's, and she gave him a gentle smile. He had never seen a human smile at him like that nor any other woman for that matter except his mother. 

Eira approached the Shipmaster and sheathed her weapons, two curved blades that were mid-length. Each were black with double sharpened edges of neon blue. 

"You are the assassin Eira, killer of the Minister of  
Forebearance," he greeted her. 

Her smile widened slightly as she replied.

"And you are Rtas 'Vadum," she said. "Defector from the Covenant and considered the second in command of the Covenant Separatists. I'm glad to see that we know each other already."


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now on with each chapter, I will include a note saying if it is complete or not. This chapter is officially complete.

It was cold in 1930 Oslo, Norway. The world around her threw up blusters of freezing wind and harsh blizzard. Each strike of wind threw whirls of snow around. The roads were covered in ice, and people walked wearing thick coats, scarves, and gloves. They were bundled up as thick as the fluffiest marshmellows, a man and his wife. The woman held in her arms a thick bundle of a child. She was just a babe, an infant, no more than 5½ pounds and about 20 inches long, with a head full of white hair and the strangest eyes. She too was swaddled in thick blankets, sleeping soundly through all of the chaos. Her parents were on their way to a scientist, a man who specialized in cryogenic stasis. They were poor and could not provide for their three day old daughter. They wanted her to have a future. The couple were afraid for their daughter but knew that she was in good hands with this doctor. They could trust him. The family reached a set of large wooden doors of an old building and knocked on the doors. A butler opened the large wooden door and allowed the family entry. The family walked in without hesitation. 

The entryway was warm, and they hung their coats on a hall tree near the doorway. The entryway was massive and consisted of walnut flooring and beams. A warm orange glow came from a room just down the hall, and the small family walked down to it after some guidance from the butler. There the scientist was waiting for them next to a roaring fire. He was sat in a chair wearing his spectacles, leg crossed over the other. He wore a well kept outfit consisting of a white shirt with a black vest and black trousers. His shoes were shined and he wore a black tie tucked into his vest. He had brown hair and grey eyes set against pale skin. He looked up from his reading of the daily paper and greeted the family in Norwegian. "Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Bjornsen. I trust the weather was not too harsh for you and your daughter." 

"We faired fine," Mr. Bjornsen replied. "As did my wife and child." 

"Shall we begin?" The scientist asked. 

Mr. Bjornsen looked to his wife, and she nodded. 

"Then if you will follow me, we can prepare your daughter for her journey." 

The family followed the scientist as he lead the family to an elevator. The elevator was slightly small and the doors to it were an ornate, floral design. The doors to the elevator opened after he pressed a button, and they stepped inside to begin their descent.

Once they arrived at the bottom, they stepped out and walked through a long metal hallway. There was only one set of doors at the end. They walked through the doors into a very large room that had multiple cyrogenic stasis chambers. Each cryogenic chamber was sized for an adult, not for an infant. Mrs. Bjornsen had a worried expression on her face as she looked over each chamber. 

"These chambers are much too big for her to be in," she stated. 

"Don't worry," the scientist assured. "I made one especially for her." 

Mrs. Bjornsen looked somewhat relieved once she saw a much smaller chamber for her daughter. The chamber was about 3 feet long. It had a glass top as a cover and the inside was lined with a plush covering for comfort. There were controls on the side of the chamber. 

"I suspect that she will grow to the size of a year old child in 400 years if she remains in the chamber that long that is," the scientist speculated. 

"Is there any reason as to why she would remain in there for that long?" Mr. Bjornsen asked. 

"It is merely scientific curiosity. She'll be perfectly safe in there."

Mr. Bjornsen nodded then looked to his wife. She had tears in her eyes but nodded to him. It was time. The scientist opened the chamber once he received a confirmation from Mr. Bjornsen and stepped back to give them some room to say their goodbyes. The infant woke up and looked up at her mother, revealing her left eye being ice and cerulean blue and her right being lavender and dark purple. She also had pupula duplex in both eyes. She smiled and cooed at her mother. Her mother gave her a tearful smile back and hugged her close one last time. She finally came over to the chamber and laid the infant inside. The infant continued to coo at her mother. 

"My little daughter, I will love you forever. Never forget your father and I. We will always be with you." 

She gave the infant a kiss on the forehead followed by her father. 

"You will do great things in life Eira. Be strong and always do the right thing. We love you." 

The chamber closed and began to fill with oxygen filled freezing air. Eira fell into a deep sleep, remaining in it for the next 570 years.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is incomplete.

Many years later, a middle aged scientist- Dr. Kråke- emerged with a white haired woman and Sangheilian man into a moderately sized room containing a single small cryostasis pod through double swinging doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations will be here. Along with changed text styles and any other notes. This is a Halo, Mass Effect, and AVP crossover romance story with elements from Tron: Legacy in it. It's a whole mix of stuff, but I hope it will be enjoyable. Thanks for reading!


End file.
